kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Poseidon
Kamen Rider Poseidon, is the antagonistic movie-exclusive Rider in Movie War MEGAMAX's Kamen Rider OOO section. Michal Minato Michal Minato is a Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future. Originally, he was a good hearted young man who supposed to become Kamen Rider Aqua. Due to his timidness of become a Rider and also his fear of water, Kougami decided to give him a present, which can help him overcome his timidness and fear. Minato received Poseidon Driver, a transformation belt with three marine life Core Medals from the remnants of the Kougami Foundation (namely an 83-year old Kosei Kougami). Unknowingly, he found Core Medals, which disappeared 40 years ago, sucked by the black hole that emerged from Kyoryu Greeed's body. Kamen Rider Poseidon absorbs all of them and became crazy and corrupted, which led him the desire to destroy all Kamen Rider, declaring he is going to be a Kamen Rider Hunter. He travel back in time through a time anomaly caused a meteor impact. Upon arriving, he set out to defeat the Kamen Riders of the present era. He have the ability to create Waste Yummy, like how Uva did (unknown if he is possessed by Uva or he is making use of the power of Uva's Core Medal). Due to a parastic bond between Michal and the Core Medal, Michal and Kamen Rider Poseidon splits into two different beings. Kamen Rider Poseidon Similar to OOO, Michal puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver, and transform into the evil Kamen Rider Poseidon. The chest design have a inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's straight and diagonal arrangement. Kamen Rider Poseidon is designed as the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on left shoulder and whale's tail on the right shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Kamen Rider Poseidon uses an extended keyblade-like spear as weapon. Kamen Rider Poseidon gained its own conscious and body by its Core Medals, after split from Michal. Kamen Rider Poseidon is defeated by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol and Aqua, Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medal was took away by Foundation X, for their next plan. Equipment Poseidon Driver Just like OOO, "Poseidon Driver" also utilizes Core Medals and is somewhat simpler-looking. Unlike the way OOO arranges his Core Medals to transform, Poseidon had his Core Medals put in a inverse triangular position on the Driver rather than being straight and diagonal, like OOO's. It does not require a scanner like OOO does. Core Medals Just like OOO, Poseidon uses three marine life Core Medals (コアメダル, Koa Medaru). But unlike OOO's Core Medal, these three Core Medals that Poseidon have are created by Kougami Foundation by Kosei Kougami. These three Core Medals does not belong to any of the Greeeds, it is only used to utilizes the Poseidon Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon. Head: *'Same Medal '(サメメダル Same Medaru): ''The light blue Shark Medal, enabling Poseidon to use the Same Head. '''Arms:' *'Kujira Medal '(クジラメダル Kujira Medaru): '' The dark blue Whale Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Kujira Arms, it also gives Poseidon a shark shoulder design. '''Legs:' *'Ookamiuo Medal '(オオカミウオメダル ''Ōkamiuo Medaru): ''The dark red Wolffish Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Ookamiuo Legs. Category:OOO Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Update Template Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil kamen riders Category:Evil Doppelgangers